Mientras dormias
by Yuki Kino
Summary: Un nuevo capitulo
1. ¿Snape profesor de DCAO?

Capitulo 1: "¿¿Snape Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras???"  
  
Era su sexto año en Hogwarts, Ron Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor del gran comedor, mientras el sombrero seleccionador ponía cada alumno nuevo de primero en cada una de las casas; Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en la cara de Snape, parecía contento, esa idea le ponía enfermo el sabia muy bien lo único que haría feliz a aquel 'extraño ser' .  
  
Harry: Mira que cara tiene no te parece que esta demasiado feliz? – pregunto a su amigo que estaba a su derecha  
  
Ron: Siiii, me dan escalofríos solo de pensar en que clase de cosas le hacen a el feliz  
  
Los tres: AGHHHH... - sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. De repente la pequeña de los Weasley se acercó a ellos haciéndose sitio entre Harry y Ron a empujones  
  
Ginny: Os habéis enterado?? – pregunto desconcertada  
  
Harry: No, que pasa Gin?? – pregunto directamente  
  
Ginny: Adivinad quien será nuestro nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O.??  
  
Hermione: Quien?? – pregunto con la curiosidad característica de una persona que esta pendiente de cada profesor  
  
......  
  
Ron: Vamos contesta de una vez esto no tiene gracia  
  
Ginny: Tienes razon no es nada gracioso, mirad – dijo enseñándoles el listado de profesores y allí estaba muy clarito...'Snape S.'  
  
Los tres: ¿¿¿¿¿¿SNAPE??!?!?!?? – gritaron incrédulos, haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros de alrededor se dieran cuenta de que hablaban, todo era murmullos y rumores en la mesa Gryffindor.  
  
Al acabar la ceremonia y el gran banquete los alumnos de primero siguieron a sus prefectos hacia la Sala Común de cada una de sus Casas. Harry subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto incrédulo, una de sus perores pesadillas se hacia realidad el mundo se estaba volviendo loco y ahora ¿que quedaba? ¿Que apareciera ÉL por la noche y lo matara? Esto no iba ser un año fácil en Hogwarts.  
  
El Lunes siguiente tocaba a primera hora D.C.A.O. y con Slytherin para rematarlo, Harry tenia tan pocas ganas que sin darse cuenta se estaba quedando rezagado; cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era comenzó a correr sin fijarse en las dos personas que había a la entrada de su clase y acabo tropezándose con ellas Harry miro hacia las personas y vio al mismísimo Dumbledore con una mujer; ella era una persona menudita y delgada su cara era blanca como la tiza y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras una pequeñas gafas redondas con cristales rojo clarito, su cabello negro rizado estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un lado cayendo por su hombro derecho; llevaba puesta una túnica entallada y haciendo un hermoso vuelo en la falda con cuatros cortes en ella parecía que no llevaba nada porque a Harry le pareció ver uno de sus blancos muslos asomar por una de las aberturas esto hizo que el jovencito se ruborizara; la mujer debía tener poco mas de 20 años por lo que le extrañaba verla allí.  
  
Dumbledore: Sr. Potter que modales son esos – le riño con razon el director a lo que la joven que tenia a su derecha se agacho para poner su cara a la altura de la de Harry, le levanto el pelo de la cara, se acerco a el y observo atentamente esa marca que le caracterizaba, la joven sonrió.  
  
Harry: Que hermosa sonrisa - pensó inconscientemente.  
  
¿??: Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter – dijo alejándose de el ayudándolo a levantarse sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
Dumbledore: Entre ya en su clase Sr Potter. – el muchacho entro rápidamente y se sentó al lado de Ron le pareció muy raro que Snape no estuviera aún allí siendo el tan puntual; al cabo de unos 10 min. Dumbledore entro seguido por aquella mujer que hizo que todos los alumnos se le quedaran mirando (N/A: ya sabéis lo que hacen las hormonas). Dumbledore se subió a la tarima y se dirigió a la clase.  
  
Dumbledore: Señores, señoritas se que esto no es muy usual presentar de esta manera a los nuevos profesores pero tuvo problemas personales en el ultimo momento y no pudo venir hasta esta mañana; os presento a vuestra nueva profesora de D.C.A.O. la señorita Serena Snape, espero que pese a su juventud, la traten con el mismo respeto que al resto de profesorado; bien os dejo solos.  
  
Selena: Bien como dijo vuestro director espero que todos nos llevemos bien – les dijo con una sonrisa paseando entre las mesas de los alumnos.  
  
Draco: Genial otra Snape dando clase seguro que será tan sumisa con los de Slytherin como su hermano – le dijo a uno de sus compañeros sin preocuparle si le escuchaban el resto o no  
  
Selena: Sr Malfoy yo no soy de los que se dejan intimidar por nadie y como yo fui de Gryffindor le aconsejo que no haga que nuestras antiguas rivalidades salgan a la luz; por lo menos por mi parte.  
  
Gryffindor... Snape... eran lo único que se entendía entre los rumores de los jóvenes, mientras la profesora se sentaba y cogia unos pergaminos dispersos por su mesa  
  
Selena: Ya se me ha informado de lo sucedido el año pasado y de todo lo dado cursos anteriores... a ver parece que hasta tercero no habeis tenido un profesor decente... aunque por lo que leo... pero en tercero os dio LUPIN –dijo sorprendida mientras seguia leyendo en voz alta un pergamino de color azul. Y lo del año pasado no tiene nombre solo teoria en esta asignatura veo que los del Ministerio no han cambiado nada – solto el pergamino se levanto y se apoyo en la mesa en frente de ellos  
  
Selena: Nuestro querido director me ha pedido que os enseñe tres cosas fundamentales este año Oclumancia, Maldiciones Imperdonables y Legerimancia; Bien quien me sabe decir que es la Oclumancia? – pregunto mientras una jovencita de la primera fila levantaba rapidamente la mano. Si señorita...  
  
¿??: Granger, Hermione Granger – contesto. Pero profesora Las Maldiciones Imperdonables estan... - pregunto pero fue interrumpida por su profesora.  
  
Selena: Si lo se pero debido a todo lo sucedido el año pasado, el colegio con el apoyo del Ministerio a creido que lo mas apropiado es estar preparado ante un posible ataque de Voldemort – cuando la joven profesora dijo ese nombre se escucho un gran murmullo en toda el aula. Señores, señores por favor solo es un nombre... Por donde ibamos a si quien me sabe decir que es la... - antes de acabar de preguntar sono la campana. Bien creo que tendremos que seguir la proxima clase que pasen un buen dia  
  
Selena: Sr Malfoy – dijo bajando ligeramente sus gafas con la mano derecha y viendo por encima de ellas enseñándole sus ojos el izquierdo era violeta y en el otro tenia una cicatriz que se lo cruzaba por lo que lo tenia completamente cerrado. No le de tanta importancia al juego de 'Las Casas', o perderás algo muy preciado – dijo sonriendo dulcemente.  
  
Draco: Que?? – pregunto desconcertado  
  
Selena: Puede marcharse – termino levantándose las gafitas y rodeando la mesa se sento enfrente de la mesa.  
  
Todos se encontraban en el comedor, era casi hora de la primera clase de la tarde y la mayoría de ellos apuraban los últimos bocados Harry le comentaba a Ron lo que le habia parecido la nueva profesora.  
  
Harry: Parece que este año podremos aprender verdadera Defensa no te parece Ron?... - pero Ron no le contesto. ...Ron, Ron – insistio  
  
Ron: Eh que? – respondio totalmente despistado  
  
Harry: ¿Se puede saber en que coño piensas?  
  
Ron: Solo me preguntaba donde esta Ginny?, no ha venido a comer – dijo lentamente pero con preocupación.  
  
Se sentó con ellos Colin, coloco la cámara a un lado, puso un codo la mesa y apoyo su cara en la mano dando un largo suspiro...  
  
Ron: Se puede saber que te pasa tío? – pregunto sin animo  
  
Colin: Un ángel celestial - suspiro  
  
Los dos: Ya le dio – dijeron a la vez sabiendo lo impresionable que era el muchacho  
  
Ron: De quien se trata ahora ?– pregunto cansinamente  
  
Colin: Snape!!! – dijo alargando la palabra y por ultimo dando un largo suspiro  
  
Harry: Tío estas enfermo él es una serpiente asquerosa – dijo sorprendido y a la vez asqueado  
  
Colin: No Él..., Ella – recalco. Es tan dulce hermosa pero a la vez tan poderosa  
  
Ron: Oye tu que lo sabes todo de todos se puede saber de donde salio ese 'ángel caído del cielo' – le solto con ironia  
  
Colin: La verdad no mucho, eso es lo más raro es como si saliera de la nada llevo horas investigando y no sale en ningún registro de magos, ni nada parecido pero escuche un rumor muy raro  
  
Harry: El que – pregunto con curiosidad  
  
Colin: Es un Auror  
  
¿??: JaJaJa venga ya ella tiene de Auror lo que Ron de jugador de la selección nacional de Quidditch – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Pero es muy raro que no se sepa nada de ella – dijo meditando aquello, los tres se dieron la vuelta era Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Dejémonos de charla en estos momentos tenemos clases con Hagrid – dijo dandole un golpe a la mesa con las palmas de las manos.  
  
Los cuatro amigos se fueron hacia la cabaña del guardabosque y allí estaban los de Slytherin con los de quinto año de gryffindor y slytherin, sentados en el césped enfrente de Hagrid y detrás de él un enorme Dragón, era de color negro como la noche y los ojos amarillos pero su expresión era increíblemente serena.  
  
Hagrid: Ron Harry venid sentaos; Hoy alumnos daremos una clase especial, por eso Ellie dijo que me ayudaría – dijo señalando a la chica que estaba al lado del animal acariciándole una de sus alas este parecía muy sumiso.  
  
La chica carraspeo para hacerle notar a Hagrid que no era apropiado que la llamara así delante de los alumnos.  
  
Hagrid: EH... AH Es verdad lo siento quiero decir la señorita Snape. – se autocorrigio  
  
Aquella clase fue increíble es más hasta Draco y sus matones disfrutaron de aquella clase tan especial después de tocar la campana todos los alumnos se fueron exceptuando a Hermione Ron Harry y Ginny que se acercaron a él para felicitarle mientras la misteriosa profesora seguía acariciando al Dragón  
  
Ginny: Guau... Hagrid fue alucinante  
  
Harry: Si genial.  
  
Hagrid: Si, Norberto es muy bueno verdad?  
  
Todos: Norberto!!!!!  
  
Hagrid: Si os acordáis de él?; Ellie le pidió este favor a un amigo suyo del Ministerio y como le debía un favor le dejaron venir con la condición que ella supervisara también las clases – dijo muy contento.  
  
Selena: Hagrid, Norberto debe ir a descansar me lo llevo – dijo a la vez que vieron como se adentraba en el bosque prohibido  
  
Ginny: Señorita no debería ir sola es peligroso – dijo preocupada  
  
Ron: Podría pasarle algo malo, y si la acompañamos? – dijo sabiendo perfectamente los misterios que encerraba ese lugar  
  
Hagrid: JiJiji – rió por lo bajo ante el comentario inocente de los muchachos, pero ella simplemente giro la cabeza, bajo las gafas y les miro por encima de ellas abriendo los dos ojos.  
  
Selena: Norberto me protegerá – dijo guiñándoles el ojo sano, lo que hizo que los tres hombres se sonrojaran (n/a: si tres Hagrid también se puso como un tomate).  
  
La joven profesora salio del bosque muy entrada la noche y allí en el lago junto un árbol vio como dos jóvenes compartían besos y caricias bajo aquella oscura noche sin luna (N/A: vale vale se que queda cursi y relamido pero escribir que se estaban dando el lote me pareció poco apropiado); los jóvenes al verse descubiertos intentaron esconderse y pareció a ver dado resultado porque la joven paso de largo pero se paro y miro hacia el cielo parecía recordar algo y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su cara, cuando se dio cuenta puso sus dedos en la cara .  
  
Selena: Porque ahora yo ya no quiero pensar otra vez en eso - pensó mientras retomo el camino devuelta la castillo.  
  
¿??: Crees que nos ha reconocido – pregunto la chica asustada, abrazándose fuertemente a su pecho  
  
¿??: No tranquila – dijo dandole un beso en la frente.  
  
Mientras en la sala común de Griffindor, Ron estaba atento a las explicaciones que estaba dando Hermione sobre, la clase de pociones; ese año de Griffindor solo 4 alumnos de 6º tenian pociones; Ron, que lo escogio para estar al lado de Harry y Hermione; Harry que necesitaba una buena nota en el EXTASIS para cursar la carrera de Auror, Hermione que extrañamente le gustaba la asignatura y Neville a todos le sorprendio que alcanzara la nota suficiente en el TIMO para entrar ese año en pociones, pero era una asignatura que necesitaba. El joven pelirrojo mas que prestar atencion a las explicaciones de su compañera se fijaba en la manera de mover sus labios lenta y pausadamente como si le invitaran a ser besados; como apartaba lentamente su cabello de la cara; cada movimiento de ella era siguido atentamente por el.  
  
En un momento dado no se pudo contener mas se levanto bruscamente la cogio por los hombros la levanto y la beso fervientemente; demostrandole todo lo que sentia desde hace años; sentia sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, y ese olor tan dulce lo volvia loco  
  
Hermione: ...on... Ron – le llamo despertandolo de aquella fantasia  
  
Ron: Si? – pregunto aturdido  
  
Hermione: Si no vas estar atento a lo que te digo sera mejor que te vayas  
  
Ron: Perdon UU  
  
La joven profesora estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores acabandose su cena al lado de Trelawney ya que horas antes su ojo interior la habia visto bajando de la torre y cenando con la nueva maestra. Selena tomo el ultima sorvo de te y Sibyll le cogio rapidamente la taza se quedo observando el poso del te.  
  
Selena: Sucede algo Trelawney  
  
Sibyll: Veo... Veo que este año te sucedera algo que has temido durante mucho mucho tiempo  
  
Selena: ¿Que tipo de desgracia?... No me ire a morir – pregunto con ironia sabiendo como le gustaba a la profesora de adivianación predeccir la muerte de la gente que le rodeaba  
  
Sibyll: No deberias mofarte de estas cosas jovencita – replico y marchandose enfadada.  
  
Snape cogio la taza de te y se quedo absorta mirandola mientras le daba una par de vueltas  
  
Selena: Tenias razon este año va a ser muy interesante. 


	2. La extraña profesora

Capitulo 2:  
  
Aviso Warning: Por si no habéis dado cuenta este fic es una 'continuación' de la orden del Fénix si no lo has leído y no quieres que te destripe nada es tu responsabilidad puede que te enteres de cosas que no querías saber, aunque pesándolo bien ¿Queda alguien que no lo haya leído?  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
En el Gran Comedor los alumnos estaban sentado cada uno en la mesa de su casa y los de primero entraron detrás de la profesora McGonagall; una niña de apenas once años de una larga melena morena con unos hermosos ojos violetas paso en medio de las mesas de Griffindor y Hufflepuf y alli sentado al lado de sus amigos del lado del pasillo estaba él cuando paso a su lado le copio la mano y le dijo  
  
¿??(EL): No te preocupes peque, te guardare un sitio aquí ¿vale? – le susurro acariciando un sitio libre a su derecha  
  
¿??(ELLA): Vale – respondió con una voz dulce y temerosa  
  
¿??(1): Que mona es... - le dijo un amigo delgado con el cabello castaño y ojos color miel que estaba a su derecha.  
  
¿??(2): A ti no ha salido...– comento con burla un chico que estaba enfrente  
  
¿??(3): Por fortuna – comento otro de sus amigos de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos azules, y fornido que estaba a su izquierda  
  
De repente se escucharon decir al sombrero seleccionador Griffindor y los cuatro chicos se levantaron y empezaron a vitorear y a aplaudir; la pequeña bajó del taburete de un salto y salio corriendo hasta el sitio que le habían guardado se puso entre aquellos dos chicos  
  
¿??(1): Felicidades por ser de Griffindor – dijo un chico que estaba a su lado,  
  
¿??(4): Que bien ¿verdad, peque? – salto entusiasmado el que le había saludado en un principio  
  
¿??(2): Si porque estas en la casa con el tío que esta mas bueno de todo el colegio, con el mas inteligente, con el mejor jugador de quiddich y los mejores bromistas – dijo señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros  
  
¿??(ELLA): Y eses quienes son? – pregunto inocentemente  
  
¿??(2): Nosotros – grito entusiasmado, mientras tres chicas sentadas cerca de él se empezaron a descojonar de la risa  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
El jueves tuvieron su segunda clase de DCAO, cuando los chicos entraron vieron un gran cambio no había pupitre el aula estaba completamente vacía solo había una tarima en el fondo, las ventanas que por lo general en esa asignatura siempre permanecían cerradas estaban abierta de par en par dejando entrar una gran claridad, al fondo en una de las esquinas estaba su profesor de Pociones y subida a la tarima en el centro de la clase su nueva profesora les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.  
  
Selena: Bien el profesor Snape ha sido muy amable al ayudarme con esta primera clase, donde lo dejamos el otro día déjenme recordar...  
  
¿??: Oclumancia – dijo una chica que estaba delante de todo  
  
Selena: Es verdad que despistada soy – dijo frotándose la cabeza y sonriendo.  
  
Ron: Que sonrisa más bonita – le susurro a su amigo  
  
Grabe: Esta muy buena – dijo acercándose a ellos por detrás  
  
Goyle: Si tienes razón.  
  
Selena: Bien quien me podría decir que es la Oclumancia – pregunto a la clase y como era normal solo Hermione levanto la mano y respondió correctamente. Muy bien 5 ptos para Griffindor  
  
Selena: Esta clase solo consistirá en una demostración para que veáis lo complicado de la técnica para impedir por decirlo de algún modo que se os introduzcan en vuestra mente, bien adelante, por favor Severus – le indico; el se puso enfrente de ella alzo su varita  
  
Snape: 'Legeremens' – dijo de repente las imágenes en la mente de la profesora empezaron a pasar rápidamente era una niña de apenas 5 años e iba cogida de la mano de un niño un poco mayor que ella... ...estaba sentada en un taburete con el sombrero seleccionador puesto este le decía: eres un caso muy extraño porque posees cualidades de cualquiera de las casas eres inteligente valiente creativa curiosa y ambiciosa pero creo que acertare si te pongo en GRYFFINDOR.. ...ya era una adulta y estaba tumbada en una cama de matrimonio abrazada a un hombre alto castaño con signos de desgaste en su rostro, lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras le decia "Yo estoy... estoy...".  
  
Selena: No no permitiré que veas eso 'Protego' – dijo mientras recobraba el sentido, se dio cuenta que estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente, Snape estaba en al otra punta de la habitación apoyado contra una pared como si hubiera sido lanzado violentamente contra allí; se levanto y se puso enfrente de los alumnos.  
  
Snape: Bien como habéis observado ella me dejo penetrar demasiado en sus pensamientos en sus recuerdos por eso....  
  
Selena: Cállate – grito mientras se incorporaba, los alumnos se quedaron fascinados nadie había tratado jamás así a Snape. - Esta es mi clase y la dirigiré como yo crea conveniente.  
  
Toco el timbre y los profesores se quedaron en el aula  
  
Severus: De esta manera nunca podrás ayudarles, eres demasiado... - le riño pero con un enorme signo de preocupación; levanto el brazo, alargando la mano hacia ella como si intentara cogerla y abrazarla pero algo se lo impedía algo mas fuerte que el lo frenaba y le hacia temblar como nunca lo hubiera hecho  
  
Selena: Si lo se soy emotiva y emocional, me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos pero gracias a eso demuestro al mundo que estoy viva Snape – dijo mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas  
  
Severus: ¿Crees que yo no estoy vivo? - susurro, el había conseguido superar lo que le frenaba y le acariciaba su carita  
  
Selena: Si creo que no estas vivo porque no dejas que nadie entre en tu corazón solo demuestras ira y odio; y eso hace que estés muerto; ahora por favor vete... - soltó con ira y resentimiento  
  
Cuando Severus se marcho ella subió pesadamente hacia el despacho se puso detrás de su escritorio a escribir una carta a un viejo amigo, pasaban demasiadas cosas por su mente, y se sentía extremadamente sola y perdida necesitaba un amigo cerca aunque siempre daba la impresión de ser feliz y era muy abierta en realidad solo era una fachada para no preocupar a las personas que le rodeaban.  
  
Hola!!!!  
  
¿Que tal? Pues aquí me tienes vuelvo a Hogwarts ¿quien lo diría verdad? Todo es tan nuevo y tan extraño a la vez; si te soy sincera hay cosas que aun no recuerdo esto me entristece pero cada día que pasa Dumbledore me ayuda más y poco a poco me recupero.  
  
¿Cuando podré volver a verte? Se que por esta época es imposible pero aún así me gustaría que en cuanto pudieras me aclararas algunas dudas que ni Dumbledore puede.  
  
Espero tu respuesta  
  
P.D.: Espero que te quede bien...  
  
Cuando acabo de escribir se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la entrada.  
  
Selena: ¿Que quiere Sr. Malfoy? – pregunto seriamente sin levantar la vista de sus pergaminos  
  
Draco: Tenía una duda, sobre... ¿como nos evaluara? - dijo bastante cortado algo bastante ilógico en el.  
  
Selena: Eso lo sabrán todos ustedes cuando llegue el momento – dijo mirándole a los ojos sabiendo que todos sus alumnos estaban en el pasillo esperando a su chivo expiatorio  
  
Draco: De acuerdo  
  
Selena: Ah, señor Malfoy 10 puntos menos para Slytherin – dijo sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos  
  
Draco: Que???. No puede quitarme ptos por preguntarle una duda – se revelo tajantemente  
  
Selena: Si usted quiere una explicación cierre la puerta no creo que sea incumbencia de sus compañeros – a lo que Draco la cerró  
  
Draco: ¿Porque? – pregunto muy enfadado  
  
Selena: Esas no son horas dar un paseo románticos por el lago Sr. Malfoy  
  
Draco: Ah OO – se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras sabiendo que no debía estar allí cogió camino hacia la puerta pero fue detenido nuevamente de la profesora  
  
Selena: Dos cosas más... - dijo haciendo que se parara... Primero felicidades me alegro que me haya hecho caso y segundo lugar dígales a todos que 10 ptos menos para Gryffindor, ahora debe retirarse.  
  
Se encontraban en el comedor en la mesa de Gryfindor se les acerco Luna y se puso entre Harry y Ron; enfrente de ellos tres estaban Ginny y Hermione, y a su lado Neville que estaba leyendo un enorme ejemplar de 'Plantas Curativas'.  
  
Ron: Oye porque no te vas sentar en tu mesa – le recrimino molesto a la recién llegada  
  
Luna: Harry, ¿es verdad?  
  
Harry: El que...  
  
Luna: La Legerimancia  
  
Ron: Que quieres decir Lunatica  
  
Luna: Hoy tuvimos con la nueva profesora y con Snape y nos enseñaron como funciona la Oclumancia y la Legerimancia Verdad? – le pregunto a Ginny que contesto moviendo la cabeza ya que tenia la boca llena de comida. - Parecía que era doloroso parecía muy cansada y dolida; ¿es así de doloroso?  
  
Harry: No mas bien es un poco desconcertante; es muy raro te sientes mal porque no puedes controlarlo, notas como alguien esta metiéndose en tu cabeza en tus mas profundos pensamientos y sentimientos.  
  
Ron: Pues yo creo que eso solo debe preocuparle a la gente que miente  
  
Hermione: Ron...  
  
Ron: Si es verdad si no tienes nada que ocultar no te debes preocupar por que alguien use ese tipo de magia contigo  
  
Hermione: Tienes razón para alguien que es mas simple que una patata que entren en su mente no debe molestarle  
  
Ginny: Sabes hermanito todo el mundo tiene algo que oculta – dijo sacándose el tenedor de la boca y mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores continuo. – algo que no deseamos que nadie conozca de nosotros porque tememos que si se sabe la gente nos desprecie y nos dé de lado.  
  
Ron: Tonterías  
  
Hermione: No tiene razón, dime Ron tu eres totalmente sincero con todo el mundo le cuentas a todos lo que pasa por tu cabeza unineuronal a todos tus amigos – pregunto segura de si misma  
  
Ron: Yo esto... No  
  
Ginny: Lo ves  
  
Los días pasaron y llego la tan esperada primera salida por fin podrían ir a Hogsmeade, Harry estaba emocionado no era que esos días fueran especialmente aburridos en clases pero ir a clase siempre será ir a clase. Hermione, Ron y Harry fueron como siempre a 'Las tres escobas', se sentaron en la mesa de Neville y Seamus; y allí vieron como Hagrid hablaba con la profesora nueva ella estaba especialmente hermosa ese día; llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño en forma de trenza dejando ver un hermoso cuello y dos grandes mechones lisos con mechas violetas le cubrían los lados de la cara, sus gafas hoy eran de color violeta y llevaba un vestido largo violeta claro de terciopelo con escote barco y las mangas acampanadas, los hombros los tenia tapados por un chal negro; se reía con los comentarios de su amigo parecía realmente disfrutar mientras sostenía un vaso de tubo con una bebida verde y una pajita. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Severus Snape allí en una esquina del local agazapado entre las sombra observando fijamente a esa chica, nadie se daría cuenta sino llega ser por Ron  
  
Ron: Mira Harry parece que el murciélago merodea por el pub para que nadie se acerque a su 'hermanita' – dijo señalando donde estaba él  
  
Harry: Si parece que si – dijo Harry se dio cuenta de que ella miraba hacia él y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa antes de ir junto de ellos  
  
Selena: Hola chicos ¿que tal?  
  
Hermione: Profesora...  
  
Selena: No por favor fuera del colegio solo Ellie ¿vale?   
  
Chicos: Vale - dijeron al unísono medio hipnotizados.  
  
Selena: ¿Os lo pasáis bien?, había olvidado lo divertido que era esto , y no ha cambiado nada en todos estos años... - dijo alegremente  
  
Hermione: Que raro sonó como si hace siglos que no pasa por aquí y no podía hacer mas de 3 años según mis cálculos - pensó intrigada  
  
Selena: Debo volver me están esperando, mañana después del almuerzo en la zona norte del lago vale Neville – dijo mientras se marchaba haciendo un gesto con la mano  
  
Todos: EHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Ron: Se puede saber que pasa aquí Neville  
  
Seamus: Si tienes una 'cita' con la profesora – dijo mofándose de su compañero  
  
Neville: Basta no tiene gracia uu – respondió totalmente sonrojado  
  
Mientras en uno de los callejones del pueblo una pareja hablaba a escondidas intentando conseguir la intimidad que les faltaba en el colegio  
  
¿??: Entonces ¿no dirá nada, Draco? – pregunto preocupada  
  
Draco: No te preocupes no creo que sea de ese tipo de personas, además si nos hubiera querido delatar nos hubiera quitado los puntos a los dos en medio de clase y eso seria muy sospechoso. – dijo tranquilizando a su compañero  
  
¿??: Draco esto... no puedo seguir así... - dijo con decisión apartándose de el  
  
Draco: ¿Que?  
  
¿??: Es peligroso que nos vean juntos  
  
Draco: ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
¿??: Escucha si Dumbledore se entera no podremos ayudarle  
  
Draco: No te entiendo  
  
¿??: Que no nos seguiremos viendo mientras esa tipa este por aquí me da muy mala espina, necesitamos saber de que lado esta – dijo marchándose  
  
El domingo Neville esperaba en la orilla del lago cuando vio acercarse a su profesora iba vestida como una muggle normal y corriente pantalones vaquero una camiseta negra, zapatillas deportivas, el pelo lo tenia sujeto con una pinza grande azul sus gafas eran de sol pequeñas y rectangulares.  
  
Selena: Hola!!! – dijo sonriendo  
  
Neville: Hola!!! ·· - respondió totalmente rojo  
  
Selena: ¿En que te puedo ayudar? - pregunto  
  
Neville: Bueno, yo... esto... - balbuceo con miedo  
  
Selena: Venga Neville no te preocupes puedes confiar en mí – dijo intentando ayudar al jovencito  
  
Neville: Es... es Snape. Noooo, usted no su hermano - aclaro rápidamente  
  
Selena: Hermano???...??? Ah si Severus!!! – dijo sorprendida. ¿Que pasa con el?  
  
Neville: Yo!!!! Veras tengo problemas con sus clases! – dijo suspirando. Yo antes era un alumno que tenia muchos problemas con casi todas las asignaturas, pero ahora no soy tan torpe y solo tengo problemas con Snape y como me gustaría ser... ser sanador... y aunque conseguí sacar una buena nota en el TIMO como para entrar este año yo...  
  
Selena: ¿Quieres que yo te ayude?  
  
Neville: Si.  
  
Selena: Bueno la verdad que si te soy sincera soy bastante mala con todo lo que se refiere a pociones  
  
Neville: De verdad  
  
Selena: Sabes la mancha que hay en el techo del calabozo, la de color azul oscuro que parece un troll con un conejo en las manos  
  
Neville: Si – respondió con una duda  
  
Selena: La hice yo en mi tercer año una poción me salio mal. Me cargue mi caldero los dos que estaban a mi lado y la explosión dejo esa mancha  
  
Neville: ¿De verdad?  
  
Selena: Si, durante más de tres años no se pudo usar ese calabozo porque el olor a hígado de murciélago impregnaba todo el lugar era vomitivo.  
  
Neville: JeJe – se rió intentando controlarse  
  
Los dos eran observados desde el castillo por varios jóvenes entre los que se encontraban Hermion, Ron Harry y Severus que estaba agazapado entre las sombras en un rincón intentando ocultarse de todos sus alumnos, tenia cara de pocos amigos ya que la idea que uno de sus alumnos mas odiados estuviera a su lado le hervia la sangre; Hermione se dirigió hacia Harry  
  
Hermione: Esa es una tía muy rara – dijo  
  
Harry: ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
Ron: Vamos Mione estas paranoica.  
  
Hermione: Si si paranoica pero ella oculta algo lo que yo os diga.  
  
Harry: Hay una forma de saberlo!  
  
Los dos: La capa!!  
  
Ron: Esta decidido esta noche cuando estén todos en el Comedor cenando, entramos en su habitación  
  
Hermione: Vale  
  
Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando los tres se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la profesora, abrieron despacio la puerta pero dentro no había nadie; era una habitación grande, la enorme cama estaba enfrente de la chimenea y en ella dormía un animal muy extraño solo Hermione lo había reconocido era un lince Ibérico y por lo que había leído estaban en peligro de extinción, los chicos se deshicieron de la capa al no ver a nadie y comprobar que el animal estaba profundamente dormido y no le causaría el menor problema si andaban con cuidado, cada uno se puso a buscar en un lugar diferente.  
  
Ron se puso a buscar en un viejo baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama, temblaba de miedo con la sola idea de que el felino se despertara y se abalanzaba contra el, Harry abrió el armario que estaba cerca de la ventana, no pudo evitar darse cuenta del murciélago que dormía en una jaula al lado de la ventana, cuando lo observaba un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo pero sacudió la cabeza recordando para que estaban allí y volvió a mirar en el armario. Y Hermione para variar se puso a ojear la biblioteca llena de libros de toda clase, libros sobre Aritmancia, Astronomía incluso libros escritos por muggles; su colección era muy extensa y variadísima de repente ella se fijo en Ron que estaba agachado su expresión era muy pálida  
  
Hermione: Ron que te pasa - susurro  
  
Ron: Creo que he encontrado algo – dijo mientras ello se acercaban les enseño un libro y lo abrió era un álbum de fotos  
  
Hermione: Mirad creo que es de su época del colegio – dijo señalando el escudo de Hogwarts que estaba en una de las tapas, debajo del escudo había una viñeta que ponía 73-80  
  
Antes de que consiguieran abrir el libro, se oyó la cerradura de la puerta y vieron entrar a Severus Snape se quedaron blancos, petrificados con el libro entre las manos. Cuando el avinagrado profesor los vio invadiendo aquel lugar, comenzó a gritar  
  
Severus: Pero que demonios hacéis aquí, esto es una habitación privada... – fue interrumpido por algo que le acariciaba la pierna, aquel extraño felino estaba ronroneando y frotándose contra su pierna para que se calmara, Severus se agacho y le acaricio detrás de las orejas. – Yue – dijo con dulzura mientras el animal cerraba los ojos haciendo notar que le agradaba mucho aquello.  
  
Los tres jóvenes seguían aterrorizados alli de pie, extrañados de ver a un Profesor de pociones dulce y cariñoso. De repente escucharon a sus espaldas una especie de ¡Plaftt!, se giraron a ver que era, la jaula donde estaba el murciélago había quedado reducida cachitos y donde se supone que estaba apareció un hombre adulto vestido de negro con la cara semi-tapada.  
  
Severus saco la varita, le temblaba la mano y la voz  
  
Severus: Vol... Voldemort – al oír esto los niños se pusieron detrás de el  
  
Aquel hermoso lince se puso entre el Señor Oscuro y Severus, y avanzo decidida, Voldemort metió la mano a su túnica y saco su varita. El lince avanzo mas decidido y cuando estaba a menos de un metro se volvió escuchar un ¡Plaftt! Y una neblina rodeo al hombre una vez disipada volvió aparecer aquel gracioso murciélago revoloteando en la habitación. Yue dio un salto, cazo al bicho y se lo zampo de un bocado después como de un gato se tratara comenzó a relamerse satisfecho y a limpiarse la cara con las patitas.  
  
Severus se dio la vuelta y empujando a los estudiantes los invito a salir  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el comedor Harry Ron y Hermione no paraban de mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores McGonagall hablaba animadamente con Dumbledore mientras Selena que se encontraba a su derecha estaba con el codo sobre la mesa apoyando su cara con la mano, sin probar un solo bocado  
  
Ron: Oye lo de anoche raya lo paranormal (y lo dice un mago, que ironía)  
  
Hermione: No es nada raro – dijo sin inmutarse  
  
Ron: Tú estás loca  
  
Hermione: Que animal que conoces adopta formas distintas  
  
Ron: Ni idea  
  
Hermione: El boggart mendrugo, si te fijas solo se transformo en lo que más teme Snape y en el murciélago  
  
Harry: Es cierto, pero como un gato le tiene miedo a los murciélagos  
  
Hermione: Ni idea – ahi la habian pillado en un renuncio  
  
Ron: Además yo le tengo miedo a las... a las... – tartamudeo sin poder pronunciarlo. - a esas cosas y no voy por ahí zampándomelas (y eso que este niño come de todo)  
  
Hermione:...  
  
Harry: Recordáis lo que nos dijo Lupin. A los boggarts le gusta los lugares oscuros cerrados y tranquilos y el murciélago-boggart estaba en la ventana.  
  
------------  
  
McGonagall: Selena estas bien  
  
Selena: Si  
  
Sinistra: Porque no has probado el desayuno – dijo al otro lado de la mesa  
  
Selena: Tengo el estomago un poco revuelto  
  
Dumbledore: No estarás esperando...  
  
Selena: Esperando el que – pregunto estrañada  
  
Dumbledore: Embarazada – el comentario del director hizo que Severus escupiera el café que se estaba bebiendo y le saliera un poco por las narices  
  
Selena: JeJeJe No no es eso – dijo divertida mirando a Severus. – solo que me esta repitiendo el murciélago  
  
Continuara...  
  
Ola espero no haber tardado demasiado, lo siento, me quedo un poco corto pero no se ocurria otra cosa, el prox cap es mas largo, no pude igualarlos me fue imposible. Apareceran mas personajes unos queridos y otros no tantos.  
  
Nos resulto una asalta cunas la nueva profesora eso de ligar con los inocentes alumnos esta mu pero que mu mal (inocente neville)  
  
Le puse el nombre de Yue al Lince porque significa Luna y si atais cabos vuala... exacto... muy bien  
  
Espero no tardar demasiado pero en Agosto entre 'Folion Castrexo' 'A Festa do Esquecemento' y 'Festa da Istoria' no doy a vasto   
  
Ata loguiño 


	3. Snape vs Malfoy

Capitulo 3: "Snape Vs. Malfoy".

¿??: Vamos James o llegaremos tarde al club de duelo – grito desde el pasillo de la sala común.

James: Sirius ya voy, Venga Remus sal... - dijo sin mirar por donde iba y acabo tropezando con un chico alto y rubio.

¿??: Quita de en medio Potter – dijo con desprecio

James: Malfoy!!!

Lupin: Déjale no ves que esta de mal humor – dijo poniéndose en medio intentando mediar, como siempre.

Sirius: No me extraña, mira que perder contra una cría de tercero – dijo con ironía y echándose el pelo hacia atrás

Malfoy: ¿Que has dicho? – pregunto encarándosele con un amigo detrás sujetándolo por un hombro. Suéltame Severus – dijo empujándolo

Sirius: Que será mejor que vuelvas por tus pantalones creo que te los dejaste allí

¿??: Vale chicos es suficiente – se acerco una chica intentando mediar entre ellos

Malfoy: Escondiéndote tras las faldas de una mujer Potter

Snape: No es necesario ya tiene a la enana que le saca las castañas del fuego, debería darte vergüenza Potter dejar que una mocosa solucione tus problemas – dijo señalando a la chiquilla que pasaba por allí. Vamos Malfoy – dijo llevándoselo de allí

Aquellas cinco personas se quedaron quietas a la puerta del dormitorio, la mas pequeña de todas saco su varita de la túnica iba decir algo pero James la cogió por la muñeca

James: No peque no merece la pena; y ahora vete a tu clase no querrás llegar tarde a Pociones, este curso no se te da demasiado bien y debes estar mas atenta; ¿Vale? – dijo reprendiéndola.

¿??: Vale hasta luego – se despidió corriendo hacia su clase. Esta me las pagaras asquerosa serpiente

Varios dias despues en el gran Comedor mientras comian despacito, la pequeña estaba rodeada por los merodeadores cuando miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y les comento por lo bajito.

¿??: Tres... Dos... Uno... - les susurro mientras estaba contando con los dedos

Cuando acabo la cuenta atrás una explosion seguida de una gran humareda rodeo a Snape y cuando aquel humo se disipo se vio como el cabello de Snape se habia convertido en una larga cabellera rubia muy lisa que a todo el mundo le recordo el pelo de Malfoy En todo el Comedor se escucharon risotadas y comentarios burlescos. El joven salio corriendo seguido por la jovencita y los Merodeadores. Ella lo paro en medio del pasillo, Snape se dio cuenta de su presencia e iba a devolverle la jugada pero al ver los cuatro guardaespaldas que tenia detrás se detuvo.

Sirius: Como te sientes al tener por primera vez en tu vida el pelo limpio – dijo mientras se escucharon grandes de sus amigos.

James: Snape 1 nuestra peque 2 – dijo triunfante levantando la mano de la pequeña

McGonagall: 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor - se escucho por detrás. Se dieron la vuelta y se dieron cuenta de que era McGonagall. Me decepciona quitarles de esta manera puntos a alumnos de mi propia casa. Se marcho haciendo un gesto de total desagrado dejando a los alumnos alli.

¿??: 15 puntos que merecen la pena – comento dando grandes carcajadas y marchandose a su sala comun

Se acercaba la fiesta de Halloween y a Harry le resultaba cada vez más rara esa persona por más que la intentaba entender no lo conseguía, ¿que era lo que ocultaba?, estaba cada vez más confuso y que ni Ron ni Hermione le aportaran ninguna respuesta le sacaba de quicio. Harry paseaba por uno de los pasillos y se encontró con la última persona que hubiera deseado ver.

¿??: Sr. Potter!!!. Parece ser que aun no ha hecho de las suyas este año – dijo con su habitual tono de desprecio. Harry no contesto se marcho y vio como el se dirigía hacia el despacho de Selena por lo que fue corriendo hacia la sala común y se lo advirtió a sus amigos pero era demasiado tarde ya no podían esconderse bajo la capa y colarse; pero de todas formas se dirigieron hacia la puerta del despacho y allí a la puerta estaban ellos tres Dumbledore, Selena y Malfoy se escondieron tras una de las columnas esperando oír algo de la conversación

Sr.Malfoy: Se puede saber que hace ella aquí – dijo señalándola con desprecio

Dumbledore: Enseñar Lucius enseñar

Sr Malfoy: No ves lo peligrosa que es para los alumnos, para mi hijo

Selena: Si vamos como si a ti te preocupara eso – dijo con ironía.

Sr. Malfoy: Escucha no voy a permitir...

Selena: ¿Que no vas a permitir? – dijo encarándose a él

Dumbledore: Basta Señores les recuerdo que no son unos niños

Selena: Lo siento

Sr. Malfoy: Ella no esta capacitada para ejercer ningún puesto de responsabilidad, ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte

Selena: Quieres probarme – pregunto airada

Dumbledore: BASTA – grito, sorprendiendo a los tres pequeños espías ya que nunca lo habían visto levantar la voz.

Sr. Malfoy: Donde siempre y como siempre o me tienes miedo?

Selena: De acuerdo – dijo con la voz entrecortada. Malfoy se marcho de allí dirigiéndose a una de las aula, la jovencita miro al director, este apoyo sus manos en sus hombros.

Dumbledore: ¿ Estas segura que estas preparada? – pregunto con preocupación

Selena: Supongo – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la sala de duelo, siendo seguida por los tres espías; el resto de alumnos también los empezó a seguir hasta que se reunió una pequeña multitud de espectadores, Malfoy se subió a la mesa y saco su varita del bastón, la mujer se puso enfrente se quito la capa dejando ver que iba vestida como un muggle con pantalones vaquero y camisa negra; se arrodillo enfrente de Neville se quito las gafas y para sorpresa de todos abrió los dos ojos dejando ver como el ojo de la cicatriz era completamente blanco mientras el otro era violeta con un extraño pero hermoso brillo.

El padre de Draco le dio un golpe seco a la varita hacia atrás e hizo que se convirtiera en una espada; a lo que la joven hizo lo mismo solo que la de ella se convirtió en una katana, Malfoy la invistió pero fue parado ágilmente por ella quedando un frente al otro muy pegados.

Sr. Malfoy: Felicita a tu estilista de mi parte, te queda muy bien tu carita de porcelana de esa forma – dijo acariciándole la cicatriz con la mano libre

Selena: Felicítale tu seguro que lo ves mas a menudo que yo, Malfoy

Sr. Malfoy: Que te follen

Selena: Más quisieras!! – dijo con una sonrisa picara, dándole una patada en el estomago haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos

Sr. Malfoy: Es verdad fui el único del colegio que no lo hizo

Selena: Te vas tragar esas palabras - dijo soltando el arma y golpeándolo en el estomago lo que hizo que soltara el arma, después empezó a darle patadas y puñetazos era una excelente luchadora hábil rápida y fuerte:

McGonagall: ¿No deberíamos parar esto? – le dijo a Dumbledore; junto ellos estaba Severus con muy mala cara.

Dumbledore: Tranquila ella sabrá arreglarlo

Sr. Malfoy: Te vas enterar 'Petrificus Totalus' – grito saliendo un rayo blanco de su recién recuperada varita; ella desarmada se quedo completamente quieta levanto su mano derecha y paro el ataque, se acerco a el

Selena: 'Riddikulo' – dijo apuntando a él a lo que su contrincante se le cayeron los pantalones al suelo dejando ver que llevaba un tanga de leopardo retrocedió intentando levantárselos y sin darse cuenta de que estaba al borde de la mesa ella lo acabo empujando e hizo que se cayera al suelo, dio un salto y dando una voltereta en el aire apoyo sus pies en el suelo, le miro.

Selena: Te he vuelto a ganar. – dijo marchándose

Sr Malfoy: No pienso perder de una manera tan ridícula, vuelve aquí

Selena: Ahora que lo pienso – dijo poniendo un dedo en su mejilla. - Esta no es la derrota mas ridícula que has tenido!

Sr Malfoy: ¿¿¿QUE??? – pregunto lleno de ira

Selena: Ha... ...Es verdad ahora que me acuerdo – dijo apoyando una mano en Harry, sin darse cuenta. - Cuando estabas en 7º perdiste contra un chica de 3º eso si fue humillante – soltó entrecortadamente ya que no podía parar de reírse. Al acabar de decir esto el señor Malfoy se fue lleno de ira.

Semanas después Ron y Harry estaban entrenando cuando bajaron se pusieron a hablar de camino al castillo sobre a quien llevarían al baile de mascaras que este año se celebraría por Halloween

Ron: Yo tendré que ir con Mione así ninguno de los dos ira solo – dijo restándole importancia. Y tu ¿iras con Cho?

Harry: No desde el año pasado no nos hablamos demasiado

Ron: ¿Porque no se lo pides a Ginny?

Harry: Es que ya se lo prometí a Luna – dijo cortado

Ron: EHH; estas loco esa tía es muy rara me dan escalofrios solo de hablar de ella

Harry: uu Pero a mi me... creo que me gusta

Ron: De acuerdo te doy mi vendicion

En su camino no se dieron cuenta de que alli apoyada en una de las columnas estaba su profesora, que vio como alguien estaba sollozando entre las sombras se acerco a el

Neville: ¿Srta Snape? ¿Que hace usted aqui?

Selena: Soy yo quien deberia preguntarte eso no crees – dijo ayudandole a lenvantarse. - ¿Que pasa Neville? – pregunto dandole una ultima calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo. Neville debido al humo del cigarro, tosio levemente. – Lo siento, es un hábito asqueroso.

Neville: ··

Selena: Me vas ha decir que te pasa, o deberia comprobar personalmente si has atendido ha mis clases de Oclumancia y puedes guardar el secreto

Neville: Ummm

Selena: De acuerdo, juguemos a las adivinanzas, nada de magia, Yo dire cosas si acierto dices que si sino que no – dijo juguetonamente. – Tiene que ver con... Harry

Neville: Si – dijo a la vez con timidez y sorpresa

Selena: Sobre la profecia

Neville: ¿Como puede saberlo?

Selena: ¿Harry te lo conto? – pregunto a lo que el jovencito contesto con un timido movimiento le cabeza. – Neville... – le acaricio su rechoncha carita

Neville: ¿Porque yo? - empezo a no llorar ya que no podia contener mas sus lagrimas

Selena: No lo se – respondio abrazandolo protectoramente.

Y Llego la noche Halloween ese año iban hacer un baile de disfraces, todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón había disfraces de todo tipo. Ron iba disfrazado de jugador de la selección nacional de Quidditch estaba hablando con Hermione que no se sabia de que iba disfrazada simplemente parecía una bibliotecaria; Harry estaba bailando con Luna los dos decían que iban disfrazados de Aurores pero se vistieron muy raros; incluso los profesores iban vestidos mas o menos bien, todos excepto Snape que estaba rondando por el gran salón esperando quitarle algún punto a los alumnos que se pasaran, 'Carroñero' pensaban algunos alumnos; de quien no había rastro era de Serena hasta que apareció abriendo la gran puerta; llevaba puesto un vestido rojo muy corto sobre el una capa también roja y la capucha le tapaba la cabeza, sus gafas ese día eran amarillas y el pelo lo llevaba en dos trenzas que tenia hacia delante de los hombros; la joven se acerco hasta Ron y Hermione

Selena: Hola!!!

Todos: Hola U

Ron: Profesora ¿de que va disfrazada? – pregunto desconcertado ante las extrañas vestimentas de la joven profesora

Selena: No esta claro de "Caperucita Roja"

Ron: Caperucita ¿que?? – pregunto extrañado

Selena: Es un cuento infantil muggle , bueno me voy a sacar a bailar a Hagrid; se lo prometí... Ciao

Ron & Hermione: U

Hermione: Creo que oculta algo

Seamus: Y dale... No seas mal pensada; - dijo acercandose a ellos

Neville: La habéis visto luchar contra el señor Malfoy – contesto apareciendo de la nada. - Una persona que le da tal paliza a alguien como el no puede ser malo no crees, ademas me siento seguro a su lado – dijo para si

Ron: ...

Neville: ¿Que te pasa Ron? – pregunto al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente ido

Seamus: Estas mas preocupado de lo que estas normalmente

Ron: Dejadme, la que me preocupa es Ginny lleva unos días depre

Seamus: ¡¡Ron fíjate!! – dijo señalando a una pareja que bailaba en el centro de la Sala el iba vestido con un esmoquin negro y ella con un vaporoso vestido blanco y con un par de alitas a su espalda llevaba un antifaz rosa palo. - Ese no es Malfoy???

Ron: Si creo que si; pero ¿quien es ella, la reconoces?

Seamus: Ni idea ¿y tu Mione?

Hermione: Pues tampoco lo se – dijo sin ni siquiera mirar para la pareja.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron ese año a Hogwarts Harry consiguió pasar una noche tranquila sin pensar en nada ni en nadie simplemente estaba atento a su cita con Luna; Ron y Hermione aunque antes muertos que demostrar lo que sienten en publico lo pasaron muy bien todo era alegría y felicidad esa noche dentro del castillo pero también fuera; donde una pareja estaba en uno de los balcones del edificio; ella con su vestido blanco estaba apoyada en la barandilla el con su esmoquin negro se acerco a ella y le quito el antifaz y lo puso encima de la barandilla

¿??: Siento hacerte daño – dijo acariciándole el pelo y cogiendo uno de sus mechones rojos le dio un beso. - Ginny tengo miedo

Ginny: Tranquilo además soy yo quien deberia disculparse no te soy de demasiada ayuda

¿??: Si no fuera por ti yo no podria salir adelante...

Ginny: Todo saldrá bien mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro – dijo poniéndose de puntillas y dandole un suave beso

Esa noche no eran los únicos que pasaban una hermosa velada bajo las estrellas allí en el lago un hombre con una chica. El la tenía prisionera con un brazo suyo apoyado en un árbol.

¿??(El): No me creo que te hayas olvidado de esto – le susurro al oído después la beso en la boca para pasar a besarla el cuello

¿??(Ella): No esto... esta mal – replico la joven intentando echarlo hacia atrás pero algo mas fuerte que ella la mantenía allí quieta

¿??(El): Te has olvidado tan fácilmente de mi, yo te ayudare a recordar – dijo mientras sus manos subían por la falda de la muchacha acariciando suavemente sus muslos, ella no podía aguantarlo mas y se dejo llevar hasta que comenzó a sacarle la camisa negra mientras se seguían besando por todo el cuerpo apasionadamente, cuando se deshizo de la camisa lo aparto de ella, se le quedo mirando al brazo y acaricio con su pequeña manita aquella marca que conocía tan bien.

¿??(El): Tienes razon no lo he olvidado – dijo levantándose la parte de arriba del vestido y corriendo llorando hacia el castillo; el en cambio se quedo allí de rodillas mientras por primera vez en años una lagrima le cruzo la cara.

En el gran Salon varios minutos mas tarde mientras Harry estaba hablando al lado de una de las mesas con comida con Luna Ron y Hermione, Dumbledore y los demás profesores se dir¡gian hacia la mesa central, allí el director se dirigió hacia sus alumnos

Dumbledore: Queridos niños y niñas este año tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes...

Snape: Esta seguro de lo que hace director puede ser... - le susurro por la bajo, pero el director con un gesto que hizo debajo de la mesa le 'invito' a que se cayara

Dumbledore: Tranquilo déjame a mi – le dijo por la bajo

Selena: De que hablan señora McGo... – le hablo por lo bajo a McGonagall

McGonagall Shhh... ya veras – le contesto

Dumbledore: ... he invitado a pasar unos días con nosotros a un antiguo miembro docente de este colegio...

Luna: ¿De que esta hablando Harry? – pregunto desconcertada

Harry: Ni idea, ¿Mione sabes algo?? – pregunto siendo contestado con un levantamiento de hombros en señal de ignorancia

Dumbledore: ... reciban con una calurosa bienvenida a su antiguo profesor Remus J. Lupin – dijo señalando la puerta y tras ella apareció Lupin, pero no estaba como lo conocieron hace años estaba cambiado parecía más joven y sus ropas eran elegantes y nuevas.

Lupin se acerco a Harry y a su grupo y se saludaron todos efusivamente con abrazos y besos, Lupin admiro como habían crecido todos pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito desde el otro extremo del salón

¿??: REMIE – grito, Lupin miro hacia allí solo una persona lo llamaba así, se fijo en ella.

Lupin: ELLIE – grito sorprendido

Dumbledore se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído. El corrió hacia ella mientras ella también se acercaba mas lentamente, cuando se juntaron el medio de la Sala ella le acerco temblorosa la mano hasta la cara y empezó a acariciarlo, hasta que no pudo mas y se abalanzo a el dandole un fuerte abrazo, los dos estaban llorando como si en un pasado pensaran que no iban a volverse a ver.

Lupin: Oh... ...Ellie estas igual que siempre no has cambiado nada – le bajo la capucha y le levanto las gafas hasta colocarse las en la cabeza, paso suavemente sus dedos por encima de su cicatriz y susurro un leve lo siento.

Selena: Y tu parece que hayas envejecido de repente – le contesto empezando a llorar. – Veo que acerte con la talla. – susurro quitandole una pequeña arruga que tenia en su tunica. Era nueva de color marron claro y tenía bordado la cabeza de un lobo en uno de sus laterales.

Dumbledore: Me alegro que te haya gustado mi sorpresa – dijo para sí

Snape: Dumbledore puedo hablar con usted fuera? – pregunto enfadado

Dumbledore: Claro

Harry: Se conocían de antes? – dijo acercándose a ellos. Harry empezó a entablar una conversación con su ex profesor y con la joven y se dio cuenta de que se estaban mirando de reojo, medio sonreían y comprendió que era el momento de marcharse y dejarlos solos.

En el pasillo que da a la entrada del comedor

Snape: Porque esta aquí; es peligroso lo fue cuando era profesor y lo es también ahora...

Dumbledore: Tranquilo Severus todo esta controlado; tu puedes hacerle la poción

Snape: Pero y si ataca a algún alumno me opongo rotundamente

Dumbledore: Creo que él le hace mucho bien, y que no desees que el este aquí no es por la seguridad de nuestros alumnos, precisamente. – al decir esto la conversación se dio por terminada y el director volvio entrar al salón, se acerco hasta Lupin, Selena y tomo a la profesora del brazo y se la llevo a bailar; aunque parecia mentira el director era un excelente bailarin y la joven profesora sabia llevar muy bien el ritmo

Selena: Gra... Gracias – dijo completamente roja

Dumbledore: Pense que su presencia podria ayudarte a recordar – dijo acariciandole la cara protectoramente

Selena: Dumbledore, ¿crees que debo decirselo? – pregunto con miedo. - aún me parece demasiado pronto, es solo un niño - concluyo

Dumbledore: El es muy fuerte – la interrumpio. – Tiene a quien salir.

Selena: Quiero pedirte un favor Dumbledore

Dumbledore: De acuerdo

Selena: ¿Ya sabes lo que quiero pedirte?

Dumbledore: Si – dijo mirandola por encima de las gafas

Selena: Se me olvidaba con quien estoy hablando - sonrio dulcemente llevandose la mano a la cabeza

Dumbledore: No volveran a tener contacto con la Orden mientras no aclaremos ciertas cosas.

Lupin: Dumbledore me la presta – dijo interrumpiendoles

Dumbledore: Claro, Ellie, ten cuidado

Lupin: Porque, le dice eso profesor

Dumbledore: Esos niños me recuerdan mucho a ciertos pilllos que recorrian Hogwarts no hace muchos años – dijo con segundas.

Lupin y Selena, se miraron con complicidad y soltaron una risa nerviosa

Dumbledore: ...Y si quieren saber algo de ti acabaran descubriendolo - concuyo.

Severus entro en el salon y cuando los vio, bailar, reir y hablar animadamente algo dentro de él le hizo acercarse para separarlos, pero no podia montar un espectaculo delante de todo el mundo, asi que se acerco a ellos y los invito a tomar unas bebidas. Los tres se acercaron a la mesas de las bebidas.

Selena: Remie, ¿Que tal Caunto? – dijo con un tono de complicidad, para que Severus no se diera cuenta de quien hablaban

Lupin se quedo callado, no podia decirle todo lo que habia sufrido su amigo eso la destruiria

Snape: A quien te refieres

Selena: A Sirius Black – dijo con resignacion, pero al no obtener respuesta de ninguno de los dos se empezo a poner nerviosa

Selena: Lupin – dijo enfadada.

Lupin: Ellie, veras... – dijo al notar que estaba enfadada porque le llamo por el apellido, algo que nunca jamas había hecho

Snape: Selena, Sirius murio – dijo friamente como si no fuese con él

Ante estas palabras la joven, dejo caer la copa que tenía en la mano, y abrio ampliamente los dos ojos pero su mirada estaba perdida, noto unas manos por encima de sus hombros pero se solto y salio del gran salon. A la salida, Severus la detuvo.

Snape: Selena – la llamo al darle la vuelta pero ella lo silencio de un puñetazo

Selena:.... – lloraba en silencio y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba consiguio pronunciar – Estaras contento

Snape:...

Selena: Siempre le has odiado – intento marcharse pero Severus aun la tenía sujeta muy fuertemente, ella se transformo en lince, le dio un zarpazo hiriendole el brazo, y escapó en direccion hacia el Bosque Negro.

Lupin: Yue... – la llamo el licantropo detras del profesor, y comenzo a correr detras de ella.

Horas más tarde Selena se encontraba esperando enfrente de una habitacion, aunque llevaba mas de 15 minutos alli no se decidia a llamar a la puerta para pedir permiso; pero al poco noto como aquella puerta se abria y alguien la agarro protectoramente y la hizo entra. La joven ni siquiera le miro a la cara simplemente se dejo llevar por su reconfortante abrazo

Continuara...

¡¡¡Lupin ha llegado!!!

Por desgracia Malfoy padre volvera aparecer

La profesora se preocupa mucho por Neville,

¿Porque dice Dumbledore que Lupin la ayudara?

GRACIAS por los reviews y siento haber tardado tanto pero tenia demasiad resac... quiero decir que... los dias despues de las fiestas son muy malos jejeje ;P


	4. ¿Son Pareja?

Capitulo 4: La extraña relación

----------------------------------------

Uno de los prefectos de Griffindor recorría los pasillos que llevaban a su sala común al lado de una jovencita pequeña para su edad morena y al igual que él cargada de libros, ella le miraba con cierta desesperación

¿??: ¿Entonces esta noche no vas a poder ayudarme Remie? – pregunto con una voz melosa y acaramelada

Lupin: Lo siento no puedo esta noche...

¿??: Es cierto... lo siento se me había olvidado no debí habértelo mencionado – respondió avergonzada

Lupin: Porque no se lo preguntas a Sirius o a Peter

Ella lo miro de reojo entonces el cayo en la cuenta de lo que significaba aquella mirada aunque sus amigos fueran y lo eran excelentes estudiantes pedirles que dejaran una de sus salidas por estudiar era casi imposible

¿??: Si ya...Tranquilo estaré en sala de menesteres hasta la hora que sea necesario, bueno me voy – dijo apoyando los libros que cargaba en la pila que llevaba su amigo. - Pasadlo bien esta noche y no hagáis muchas travesuras – se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

La sala a esas horas estaba prácticamente vacía solo había dos personas un chico alto, moreno y muy serio estaba en un gran sofá leyendo enfrente de la chimenea y una jovencita morena estaba en una de las grandes mesas con un montón de frasquitos tubos de ensayo y platos alrededor de un pequeño caldero, ella se levanto fue a una de las estantería muy cerca de la otra persona cogió un libro y se lo llevo, mezclo unos ingredientes dijo las palabras mágicas dando un golpe con su varita en el borde del caldero y...

BUMMMM

... el resultado no fue lo esperado y aquella poción literalmente le exploto en la cara dejándola cubierta de una sustancia verdosa y pegajosa, pero lo mas humillante fueron las risas de fondo que se escucharon y eso fue lo que faltaba

¿??: ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso, Snape?

Snape: Tu...

¿??: ¿Yo???

Snape: Si el hecho de que la 'mejor alumna' de 3º tenga tantos problemas con una poción tan simple.

¿??: Bueno y que te importa a ti Snivellus – dijo malhumorada y cruzando los brazos hizo un gesto para ignorarlo

Snape: Anda ven – dijo poniéndose a su lado y diciendo lo que tenia que hacer, una vez hubo acabado volvió a su sitio en el sillón

------------------------------------------

Después de Halloween la semanas le pasaban volando a Harry y los demás las clases se habían vuelto mas intensas tenían que hacer cada vez mas deberes y trabajos pero sin duda sus dos clases favoritas eran la de 'CCM' y 'DCAO'; la primera era dada a medias entre Hagrid y Selena aunque ella nunca intervenía solo estaba allí para supervisarlas; y la ultima se había convertido en su asignatura favorita al principio todos estaban un poco desilusionados por que Severus siempre estaba allí vigilante, como protegiéndolos a todos ellos pero poco a poco su participación se izo menos necesaria y finalmente dejo de asistir.

Un día justo antes de la fiesta de Navidad, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la barandilla de uno de los balcones, contemplaban aquella hermosa luna, no decían nada simplemente permanecían uno al lado del otro.

La niña apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo; era en esos escasos momentos que estaban solos cuando se demostraban el profundo cariño que sentían el uno hacia el otro. Al dia siguiente la profesora de DCAO puso un cartel en el tablón de anuncios:

"Mañana Examen de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras

se requiere que todos los alumnos traigan sus varitas

una túnica negra, su animal fuera de la jaula

y los pergaminos de sus apuntes.

Les espero a todos en la Mazmorra 303 a las 7 de la mañana

Sean puntuales y Buena Suerte

S.S"

Ron: Mirad que raro – dijo señalando la nota

Harry: Si es la primera vez que nos mandan algo as

Hermione: Porque no vamos a preguntarle a lo que se refiere, hoy no tenemos clase con ella y estoy preocupada – hablo realmente angustiada

Harry: No puedes parar ni un segundo ¿verdad?, deja comerte la olla con esto vamos Mione se acerca Navidad

Ron: Si porque no vamos a jugar una partida de ajedrez

Pero Hermione les hizo entrar en razón y se dirigieron hasta la habitación de la profesora y lo que vieron les dejo patidifuso estaba ella con la puerta medio abierta siendo tapada solo por una sabana y allí frente a ella saliendo de la habitación Lupin solo llevaba puesto el pantalón el jersey lo tenia en la mano el agacho la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue; al ver esto los jóvenes impulsivamente se escondieron detrás de una columna.

A la hora del comer estaban los tres patidifusos con lo que acababan de ver y no paraban de comentarlo, a los 5 min. se entero toda la mesa con tan mala suerte que en ese momento se dirigían a la mesa de profesores Lupin y Selena; al escuchar uno de los comentarios obscenos de uno de los alumnos mayores ella se dirigió contra Ron Hermione y Harry sin detenerse solo pasando por allí les solt

Selena: Después de comer en mi despacho inmediatamente - dijo secamente, era la primera vez que la veían tan seria

Una vez en el despacho

Selena: Me gustaría que la próxima vez que hablaran de mi vida privada me consultaran primero no es de mi agrado que se haga publica mi vida sexual, Sr. Potter.

Harry: ¿Algo mas? - dijo pero al ver que ella bajaba la vista a sus papeles se marcharon cuando tenían la mano en el pomo de la puerta

Selena: Sr. Weasley, Srta. Ganger no le pareció muy hermosa la luna de anoche – dijo con un tono soñador después de dar un largo suspiro

Hermione: Eh, si claro – dijo sin darle importancia solo para salir de esa situación tan incomoda

Los tres chicos se dirigían a su próxima clase: Pociones algo desconcertados; Harry pensando porque ella humillaría a Ron y Hermione de aquella manera ya les costaba expresarse y ahora esa mujer se burlaba de ellos pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Mione

Hermione: Ahí claro - dijo cayendo en la cuenta

Harry: ¿Que pasa Mione? ·· - preguntó sin poder evitar sonrojarse

Hermione: ¿¿Te acuerdas de la Luna de anoche, Ron?? – le pregunto sin darle importancia a sus palabras como si solo estuviera pensando en alto

Ron: He... Si yo.... Esto.... ·· - dijo entrecortadamente

Hermione: No digo eso idiota como estaba – interrumpió rápidamente al darse cuenta en lo que pensaba

Ron: LLENAAAAA!!!! - grito

Hermione: Exacto estaba llena entonces Lupin – susurro para que nadie la oyera. - Se convirtió en lobo y por lo tanto no hubo nada entre ellos

Harry: Eso quiere decir otra cosa Mione

Hermione: ¿Que Harry?

Ron: Ya se; que ella sabe que Lupin es un Licántropo – dijo locuazmente dejándolos helados

Harry: Pero Lupin... ...porque iba permitir estar con ella en esa situación, aunque la poción lo deja como si fuera un lobo normal el nunca permitiría que nadie se expusiera a un posible ataque

Hermione: Aquí hay algo que no cuadra.

El examen de la profesora de DCAO no se realizaría hasta finales de Enero ya que la profesora se puso enferma y tuvo que ser trasladada a San Mungo. Todo el alumnado se quedo perplejo, nadie quería decirles nada de lo que le pasaba incluso Hagrid estaba especialmente cauteloso; todo el equipo docente estaba muy agitado actuaban mas raro de lo habitual.

Llegaron las tan preciadas vacaciones Ginny y Ron fueron a pasarlas a La Madriguera con sus padres y hermanos y Hermione fue a la casa de los suyos; cuando volvieron de las vacaciones también se reincorporo la profesora y sus clases seguían siendo muy interesantes aunque ahora había cambiado un poco era mucho mas seria y severa y sobre todo notaron que su actitud hacia ciertas personas había cambiado.

Lupin estaba entrando en el despacho de Snape se acercó a su mesa y cogió un frasquito que había encima; el profesor de Pociones ni siquiera lo miro

Snape: ¿Como esta? - pregunto sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos

Lupin: Mejor... - dijo sentándose en una silla

Snape: No consentiré que le hagas daño... - soltó de repente sin levantar la vista de sus pergaminos que estaban esparcidos por la mesa

Lupin: Tú menos que nadie tienes derecho a decirme eso y lo sabes. – dijo enfrentándose a el y perdiendo la paciencia y la tranquilidad que le caracterizaban

Snape: Ella....... Ella no puede mezclarse con un hibrido asqueroso como tu

Lupin: Muy adulto ponerse a insultar a la gente – dijo recuperando la compostura. - Te recuerdo que es ella quien debe elegir y si me elige a mi la haré una mujer muy feliz – dijo marchándose de allí.

El salio del despacho y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga, entro y la vio tumbada en su cama, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la cara.

Lupin: Toma – dijo dándole en frasquito

Selena: Gracias, - respondió bebiendo su contenido. - dependo de esto para recuperar mi pasado – susurro mirando el frasquito

Lupin: Estas bien, después de lo que te paso... – dijo

Al escuchar esto la profesora recordó lo que le sucedió días antes del examen que realizaría a los de 6º.

Flash back

Ella iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, alguien la agarro por la espalda y le tapo la boca su asaltante tenia un trapo el la mano, sin darse cuenta comenzó a perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta que se desmayo.

Selena: Mmmm ¿Donde estoy? – se pregunto aun aturdida, se reincorporo, estaba acostada en una cama con las muñecas atadas a la espalda, aquella habitación era muy oscura pero aún así pudo distinguir una sombra, un hombre adulto con una túnica negra y una mascara de la que solo se distinguía sus ojos, esos ojos negros que tan bien conocía.

El hombre se acerco a ella, levanto la mano para acariciarla

Selena: No me toques. – dijo con ira, - Eres un traidor, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás eres... eres...

¿??: Selena tranquila te sacare de aquí aunque tenga que descubrirme ante ellos como... – le susurro para intentar calmarla

Selena: Sna... "Rápido golpéame" - le dijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de quien estaba en la puerta-

¿??: "¿Que?" – le pregunto consternado

Selena: "Hazlo idiota"

¿??: Zorra – grito dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que la tumbo en la cama

¿??: Snape relájate después te dejare jugar con ella ahora vete debo preguntarle algo – dijo un hombre detrás de él, esta persona estaba acompañado por dos mujeres y dos hombres.

Snape: Mi Lord – dijo arrodillándose ante el, se marcho sin quitarle los ojos de encima

Él le dio la vuelta, la sujeto fuertemente por los hombros y se puso encima de ella

Voldemort: Sabes esto me recuerda a lo sucedido hace 16 años ¿a ti no? – dijo sonriendo. - Dime aún tienes la marca que demuestra que aún eres mía – dijo comenzando a deslizar sus manos por dentro de su camiseta

Selena: Ni se te ocurra ponerme tus asquerosas manos de sangre sucia sobre mi – respondió airada, como si se lo escupiese a la cara

Voldemort: En este mismo instante no hay nada que me impida poseerte, comprenderás porque tuve que deshacerme de él. – dijo acariciándolo el ombligo. – O quizás deseas que te recuerde lo de la última vez

Selena: ¿Que pasa Tom, tu zorrita no te satisface? y necesitas una mujer de verdad – dijo sin mostrar debilidad alguna, sabiendo quien se encontraba en la puerta

¿??: Cállate, maldita puta – se escucho la voz de una mujer desde la entrada del cuarto

Voldemort se reincorporo y la obligo a mirar hacia la puerta donde vio a cinco personas, la mujer que le grito, el encapuchado que trato de ayudarla, un joven mortifago y las dos personas que más odiaba en estos momentos.

Selena: "Bellatrix, Peter" – pensó con ira y rencor

Voldemort: Ira Odio Rencor, veo que no puedes ocultarme sentimientos que están tan metidos en tu corazón. – dijo siseando apartándole el cabello de la cara. – Mira... – dijo obligándola a sentarse en la cama - el hombre al que llamabas amigo traiciono a una de las personas que mas has amado y ella fue quien acabo con su vida

Selena: Basta

Voldemort: Sigue sintiendo todo eso y harás que yo sea mas poderoso – dijo dándole un golpe y obligándola a acostarse - Sacadle toda la información que podáis y después me la traeréis la utilizaremos para que ese viejo este a nuestra merced – ordeno saliendo de la habitación.

Fin Flash Back

Lupin: Ellie ¿estas bien? – pregunto para sacarla de su ensimismamiento

Selena: Si, aunque...

Lupin: No pienses más en eso, ahora estas aquí a salvo, y tus recuerdos aunque puedan parecer dolorosos los vas recuperando poco a poco – dijo abrazandola para reconfortarla

Selena: Si, poco a poco recuerdo la época del colegio y...

---------------------------

En el campo de Quiddich, en una de las gradas dos jovenes disfrutaban del atardecer de aquel frio dia de finales de enero, ambos compartian momentos que para otras personas podian resultar sin importancia pero para ellos dos los hacia un poco mas normales y esa sensacion les gustaba mucho.

¿??: Hagrid le apunto con su paraguas y,,, - le conto

Luna: Y a tu primo le salio una cola, jaja... de cerdito... jajaja... que bueno – dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente ante la historia de su acompañante, el niño que vivio.

Para él tener alguien al lado que no estuviera interesado en el como el niño que vivio era muy importante, con ella no tenia que finguirse el heroe, no tenia que contar una y otra vez la aventura de la Piedra Filosofal, la pelea contra el basilisco o la muerte de su compañero; simplemente puede ser el mismo; Harry Potter, un joven mago de apenas 16 años al que le gusta el Quiddich y que odia a su profesor de pociones. (Aunque el sentimiento es mutuo)

Harry: Si – respondió acercándose a ella para después limpiarle una pequeñas lagrimillas que afloraban de sus ojos por reír tanto

Luna: Ha... Harry UU. – se sonrojo al notar como pasaba su mano alrededor de su hombro

Harry: Me gusta... me gusta verte reír – susurro antes de besarla. Estas temblando. – dijo antes de volver acercarla mas hasta junto de él.

------------

En la oscura mazmorra del profesor de Pociones, este se estaba dando una ducha intentando aclarar su confusa mente, tenia que hacer algo pero ¿el que?, no podía enfrentarse a Voldemort pero como volviera a ponerle un dedo encima, cuando estos pensamientos cruzaron su mente comenzó a apretar fuertemente su puño hasta que comenzó a sangrar. Las gotas de sangre resbalaban desde su mano hasta el plato de la ducha y se mezclaba con el agua para después acabar arremolinándose en el desagüe

Snape: Debí haberla protegido, fui incapaz de hacer nada para salvarla

FB

Voldemort: Mis dos nuevos espías han hecho un trabajo magnifico no te parece – pregunto a su vasallo

Snape:...

Voldemort: Sigue igual de atractiva, no te parece

Snape: Mi señor con el debido respecto no creo apropiado que se descubra ante la orden de esta manera

Voldemort: Snape no me digas que eres tan egoísta que no compartes con tu señor tus pertenencias

Snape: Tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarla con vida de aquí, Selena. - Mi señor es peligroso tenerla aquí, si se escapara podría decirle a la orden que... – le dijo intentando persuadirlo

Voldemort: Vamos hace años me dejaste probarla, porque no ahora, además teniendo en cuenta que gracias a mi no ha envejecido creo que me debes un favor amigo

Snape: Ni se te ocurra tocarla... - pensó sin darse cuenta de como aquel hombre quisiera saber que pasaba en ese instante por su cabeza acabaría con el. – Si claro mi señor ya sabe que todo lo mío es suyo – le dijo inclinándose levemente

Voldemort: Buena respuesta – dijo mientras se marchaba hacia el cuarto donde estaba la prisionera

--FFB--

El profesor de pociones salió del cuarto de baño y entro en su habitación allí se encontró a la profesora sentada sobre su cama con el mismo frasquito que había entregado a Lupin horas antes jugando entre sus dedos.

Selena: ¿Sabes que acabo de recordar?

Snape: ¿Que...? – pregunto con miedo

Selena: Porque tengo esta marca. – dijo levantándose su camisa negra hasta por debajo de los pechos enseñándole las dos serpientes entrelazadas que le rodeaban el ombligo

El se acerco a ella y le acaricio esa marca, muy suavemente y una solitaria lágrima cruzo su mejilla

Snape: Lo siento – logro pronunciar, ella simplemente se levanto sin decir nada y caminó diriguiendose hacia la puerta. Lo cual le dolió mucho más que cualquier golpe que hubira recibido. - ¿Porque no gritas?, ¿porque no lloras?, ¿Porque no me dices que me odias?, ¿Porque después de todo lo que te hecho aun confías de esa manera en mi? Me lo merezco, merezco tu odio y tu desprecio – le grito

Ella se dio la vuelta, se echo el pelo hacia atras y abrio de par en par los ojos, mostrando sus hermosos ojos.

Selena: Usa tu poder conmigo

Snape: Pero... – titubeo levanto la varita y... - Legeremens – pronuncio y una imagen cruzo su mente Selena estaba acostada apoyada sobre el pecho de Lupin llorando desconsoladamente mientras en sollozos decia 'Estoy embarazada'. Al oir estas palabras la varita se le escapò de entre los dedos y su concentracion se rompio

Selena: Continua – le pidio

Snape: No porfavor - suplico

Selena: Hazlo – le ordeno

El profesor volvio a repetir el hechizo pero esta vez lo que vio le hirvio la sangre, Voldemort estaba encima de ella, sobandola, besandola por todas partes y desnudandola, Él acaricio el tatuaje en forma de una serpiente alrededor de su ombligo y dijo: 'Parece que mi siervo ha hecho un buen trabajo, pero en este momentos solo hace que molestar'

Snape: Noooo – grito callendo de rodillas. Ella se acerco le cogio la cara y se la levanto haciendo que la mirara. Le seco las lágrimas pasando sus deditos por ellas. - ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? yo le hubiera...

Selena: Lo se; pero entonces te hubiera perdido también a ti y eso no lo hubiera podido soportar


	5. La Orden

Capitulo 5: La Orden

-

¿: Sirius…- dijo una chica abalanzándose al cuello del muchacho. Canuto… - le susurro al oido. - Me invitas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla – dijo ya en un tono alto fuerte y muy alegre

Sirius: Claro, como no iba invitar a mi novia favorita – dijo con picardía acariciandole la cintura

Peter: Según tengo entendido tenemos algo que celebrar verdad –dijo pasando su brazo rechonchito por los hombros de la joven y sacandola del abrazo del joven Sirius

Sirius: ¿A si? ¿Es verdad? – dijo mirándola agarrado a su manita y tirando suavemente de ella para que colagusano la soltara. La jovencita se alejo del pegajoso de Peter y se acerco mas a Sirius.

James: ¿El que? – pregunto curioso sin apartar la mirada de la snitch con que jugaba

¿¿¿: Saque un Excelente en Pociones – grito eufórica, soltandose del abrazo de Sirius y dando un salto.

James: SIIII – grito alegremente, dejo la pelota dorada y se abalanzo hacia la jovencita dandole un fuerte abrazo, despues la solto y le dio un beso en la frente

Sirius: Bien Hecho esa es mi niña – dijo tumbandola hacia atras y dandole un suave beso en los labios. - Pero… y ese cambio? Hay que reconocer que tú no eres un hacha en esa asignatura – pregunto incorporandose

¿: Alguien me ayudo, pensándolo bien debería regalarle algo o algo así – dijo dubidativa

Lupin: Pero ¿quien te ayudo? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad sabiendo que su joven compañera se le daba muy mal esa asignatura (era un desastre), incluso el habia intentado ayudarla con catastroficos resultados

Peter: Si por que el que lo hizo seguro que puede enseñar a cualquiera

¿: Que pretendes insinuar pequeña rata – dijo soltandose de Sirius y alzando la mano con el puño cerrado

Lupin: No te alteres peque… – la interumpio bajandole la mano. …solo que alguien que ayuda a una persona a sacar un Excelente en Pociones a una persona como tu bueno…

Los chicos siguieron hablando en 'Las tres Escobas' de la extraña noticia que le había soltado su compañera; hasta que entraron Malfoy y Snape en el local y se sentaron en una mesa

Sirius: Me da que estos son más que amigos

James: Si pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, incluso tienen citas románticas aquí

Sirius: Porque no le decimos a Quejicus que nos presente formalmente a su novia – dijo pero cuando se dieron cuenta él ya se había ido y la muchacha había corrido tras ellos

¿: Espera Snape

Snape: ¿Que quieres mocosa?

¿: Hablar contigo a solas, Ven – dijo arrastrándolo hacia un callejón y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la vía se abalanzo a su cuello le abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, después salio corriendo gritándole gracias y despidiéndose con la mano, el joven se quedo estático con una de sus manos sobre la mejilla en la que había recibido el beso.

Ella volvio entrar en el pub se sento con sus amigos y ellos la miraron con cara de querer hacerle un monton de preguntas

James: Se puede saber ¿donde te habias metido?

¿: Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco con Quejicus. - dijo llevandose un dedo al labio inferior dandole un aspecto inocente, pero si te fijabas mejor era mas picaro que otra cosa.

-

Hogsmeade es el único pueblo totalmente mágico que queda en Inglaterra, en teoria es uno de los lugares mas seguros aunque esto es en teoria porque en realidad no es asi. En una de las posadas, en una habitacion estaba teniendo lugar una pequeña reunion. Un hombre, sentado en gran sillon en medio de una habitacion oscura, enfrente de él tres personas, Una mujer, y dos niños con los uniformes de Hogwarts, un chico y una chica

¿: Mi amo ya esta todo preparado – dijo la mujer

¿: Bien – dijo el hombre sentado en un gran sillon en medio de una oscura habitación. - ¿Habeis averiguado como escapo?

¿: No – respondio el chico rubio de ojos grises

¿: Es muy extraña – continúo la niña

¿: Ella desaparece de mi castillo como si nada y esperais que me quede tan tranquilo – dijo con tal ira que hizo extremecerse a todo el mundo

Draco: Lo sentimos – contesto pero al momento noto un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo

¿: Ginevra, ven... – dijo alzando la mano y invitandola a sentarse en su regazo, le cogio la cara y le dio un suave beso. – Fuera – grito

Bellatrix: Pero amo

¿: He dicho que os largueis – volvio a ordenarles, en aquella enorme habiatacion solo quedaban ellos dos, la acomodo en su regazo y comenzo a acariciarla por debajo del uniforme

¿: Tom – suspiro

Voldemort: Para mi tu solo eres un fantasma, se que nunca estuvimos juntos

Ginny: Pero para mi tu no eres un fantasma eres parte de mi pasado, mi presente y eres parte de mi futuro – dijo colocando su blanca manito encima de la de el que le estaba acariciando el vientre. - ¿Porque seguis confiando en Snape, él forma parte de la Orden? – pregunto, delatando al profesor

Voldemort: Porque asi dejo que Dumbledore crea que me tiene controlado, pero ese viejo no sabe que yo tengo mis propios espias dentro de la Orden – respondio acariciandole la cara.

Aquel mismo dia ya anocheciendo se reunieron en Grimand Place parte de la Orden (Tonks, Lupin, el Sr y la Sra Weasley, Selena, Severus y los hijos mayores de los Weasley (Billy, Charlie, Fred y George)) por mandato de Dumbledore

Tonks: ¿Por que estamos aqui? – decidio romper el hielo con la pregunta que les pasaba a todos por la cabeza.

Dumbledore: Como sabeis Ellie sufrio un ataque dentro del colegio y eso nos da que desconfiar

Billy: Entonces es cierto hay un espia dentro del colegio – dijo mirando sospechosamente a su ex-profesor nunca le cayo bien.

Severus: Si por eso Selena se dejo atrapar para averiguar quien era – dijo mirando con extrema dulcura a la profesora

Fred: ¿Ya sabeis quien es?

Selena: Si, mis primeras sospechas se confirmaron hace tan solo unas semanas.

Mr. Weasley: ¿Quien es?

Dumbledore: Antes de eso debo decir que descubri que tenemos un aliado dentro del grupo de Tom

Todos: ¿QUE?

Selena: La persona que me dejo escapar me dijo que colaboraria conmigo desde el interior... – al decir esto se escucharon muchos murmullos - ... pero solo conmigo

Mrs Weasley: ¿Porque?

Fred: No nos desviemos del tema ¿quien es el traidor? – dijo con impaciencia como si esperara a salir corriendo de alli para partirle la cara

George: Seguro que es Malfoy lleva el mismo sino (N/A: destino) que su papa – respondio su hermano

Severus: No – dijo friamente. – Se lo dices tú o prefieres – dijo intentando ayudarla

Selena: Ginevra Molly Weasley – dijo cogiendo aire con cada palabra que soltaba

Billy: No es verdad – dijo apenado al saber que su hermana favorita los estaba traicionando, Billy y Ginny siempre se habian llevado especialmente bien y enterarse de eso fue muy doloroso

Todos: ... – hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala nadie decia nada incluso habian dejado de respirar

Tonks: Te equivocas ella nunca haria algo que nos dañara – dijo recordando a la dulce niña que habia conocido el año anterior

Selena: Lo siento pero estoy cien por cien segura

¿: NOOO – se escucho un grito desde la otra punta de la habitacion, pero alli no habia nadie

La joven profesora miro a su amigo Lupin este se acerco hasta esa parte del salon y le quito la capa de invisibilidad a sus jovenes alumnos.

Ron se acerco hasta su profesora la cogio por la solapa y empezo a zarandarearla, Snape le aparto de un golpe y este callo al suelo mientras continuaba llorando.

Selena: Ron se como te sientes – dijo agachandose y acariciandole suavemente – se lo que se siente cuando la persona en la que mas confias te traiciona

Ron: ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto con un hilo de voz

Selena: Creemos que desde su primer año se establecio un vinculo muy extrecho entre ellos dos y...

Hermione: Profesora fue Snape quien la ayudo – dijo metiendose en la conversacion

¿: No fui yo – aclaro un joven de su misma edad entrando en la sala

Todos: QUEE

Ron: ES MENTIRA SEGURO QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN IDEO TODO ESTO PARA SECUESTRARLA Y ECHARLE LA CULPA A MI HERMANA

Selena: Snape por favor – le pidio casi implorandole. A lo que el siniestro profesor se llevo a los tres muchachos junto con Lupin a una habitacion en el segundo piso.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y silenciosos en aquella sala. Hermione sollozaba sentada encima de la cama, Harry daba vueltas de un lado para otro de la habitacion, Lupin sentado en un sillon enfrente de la hoguera tenia la mirada perdida en el fuego, Snape y Malfoy estaban apoyados en la puerta con un aire serio y sombrio mientras que el pequeño Weasley estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando como unos oscuros nubarrones tapaban aquella hermosa luna creciente.

Harry: No puede ser verdad – repetia una y otra vez dando vueltas en la habitacion

Hermione: Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarla – sollozo encima de la cama

Ron: No, ella nos ha traicionado no se lo merece – dijo con crueldad

Draco: Escucha tu no sabes nada... – grito dispuesto a comenzar una nueva pelea

Severus: Draco espera – dijo alzando la mano para detenerle. - Es muy duro con sus palabras no cree – le pregunto a Ron con un tono tranquilo

Ron: ¿Usted no lo entiende?

Lupin: Te equivocas – dijo sin dejar de mirar al fuego – Él es el que mejor sabe como te sientes

Severus: Sr. Weasley si quiere salvar y proteger lo que mas ama sera mejor que reaccione

La puerta se abrio lentamente y su joven profesora entro en la estancia. La situacion estaba tan tensa que se podia sentir en el aire

Selena: Remie puedes llevarte a Harry y a Hermione al colegio creo que Malfoy y Weasley deben hablar

Lupin: Claro. – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de los jovenes.

Ron: Ella... Ella... Nunca me hubiera esperado esto de ella de Percy si pero de ella. ¿Como empezo todo?

Draco: Ginny y yo estuvimos saliendo durante un tiempo y despues me pidio que la llevara hasta el Sr Tenebroso, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo ella fue cambiando mas y mas hasta que...

Ron: Sigo sin entenderlo.

Selena: Veras yo no se si conseguiremos ayudarla pero lo intentaremos, mientras tanto no os metais ¿de acuerdo? – dijo preocupandose por ambos niños

Ron: Pero como teneis pensado ayudarla

Severus: Malfoy – dijo aun apoyado contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados

Ron: NO EL LA METIO EN ESTO

Selena: Solo el afecto de la persona amada puede ayudar a la Srta Weasley – dijo con conviccion.

Ron: ¿Como esta tan seguro?

Severus: Porque fue eso lo que me hizo traiccionar Lord Voldemort – solto sin importarle, ahora todo le daba igual, el se sentia demasiado culpable; no por la joven Weasley sino por lo sucedido años atras cuando su joven esposa le pidio que dejara a Voldemort y el se nego, si la hubiera hecho caso dos cosas habrian cambiado en su vida la primera es que en estos momentos seria padre, sonaba tan extraña esa frase refiriendose a el, y la otra es que su esposa no habria sufrido aquella maldicion que la separo de el durante mas de 14 años.

Hasta aqui este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado sino lo siento; creo que deberia pedir disculpas por tardar tanto, pero no tuve tiempo de nada.

Gracias, a todos los review


End file.
